


A clean aftermath

by EpiKatt



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: It's just ironstrange fluff. Ice skating and sleepy cuddles and movie watching.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: IronStrange Secret Santa 2019





	A clean aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/gifts).



> This work is for the 2019 Secret Santa event. My partner asked for fluff, and I shall deliver.
> 
> [AU where Pepper wasn't pregnant and her and Tony broke it off before Homecoming. Oh, and Tony's gauntlet DIDN'T kill him. :)]

It was at least three months of near-constant meetings, press conferences and of course, being interviewed on several news stations before Tony could catch a breather of more than dinner and straight to bed. Apparently saving the universe of a psychotic purple Titan warranted some reward, he thinks wryly, stretching in bed languidly. The soft sheets he bought right after the whole ordeal were very much worth it. And it's not like he didn't have them before, but with half the universe gone, you tend to forget at least  _ some  _ luxuries.

Something else that wasn't exactly  _ new,  _ but more of  _ rusty, _ was the sleeping man with silver streaks at his temples right beside him. Even still, before the Snap, their relationship had been in its fledgling stages. And obviously, the Snap hadn't exactly helped with that.

So it was with extreme relish that Tony rolled over, right against Stephen and put his head on the man's chest with a pleased sigh. His first day off in what felt like  _ years.  _ He frowned once he realized it sort of has been. He only brushed off those thoughts, deciding they had no place to wriggle their way into his brain this early on a very promising day.

Tony only jumped a little when a thin-fingered hand slid through his hair. He scowled playfully into Stephen's chest once he heard the  _ wizard's  _ amused chuckle. 

"Finally free from the public view?" Came the gruff voice. Tony could feel the vibrations from his chest against his face. Tony only hums in reply, too lazy to use his vocal cords.

Tony nearly purred when the hand in his hair slowly started to scratch against his scalp before he quickly swallowed the sound down, refusing to show how much he liked it.

"What are our plans today, then,  _ man of iron?"  _ Stephen questions, shifting his body slightly to get more comfortable. 

"Don't call me that in the bedroom, I feel like Thor would somehow hear it," Tony grouses, lifting his head to peer up at Stephen's amused expression.

"As you wish," Stephen says solemnly. 

"Don't quote the Princess Bride either! You'll make me want to watch it," Tony complains, giving up and flopping onto his back, and after some rearranging, head on Stephen's stomach. He silently lamented the loss of the hand in his hair.

"And why can't we watch it? We're both free today, and the movie isn't exactly hard to find," Stephen huffs, flicking Tony's shoulder lazily.

Tony only pauses. "You know what? You're right. Friday!"

"Yes, sir?" Came her accented voice.

"Put on the Princess Bride, please, sweetheart?"

"As you wish, sir," Was her cheeky response. However, before Tony could reply, the T.V. was turned on and the movie was beginning. 

Tony, to be completely honest, dozed a little throughout. His only excuse was Stephen had resumed the scratching at his scalp.

The lazy day continued like this, interrupted only by Stephen leaving the bed to acquire food. 

It isn't until early evening that Tony decides to do something else. "You want to go ice skating?" He says, randomly.

There's a contemplative hum above him, as Tony's head is still in Stephen's lap. "Where? If we went out in public, we'd be swamped," Stephen murmurs, scratching a spot on Tony's head that makes him shiver.

It takes a second for Tony to reply, at least strong enough to act composed. "I have a ballroom for very odd occasions. You think you could do your mojo and cover the ground in ice?" Tony proposes, tapping Stephen's thigh absentmindedly. 

"I believe so. Would you like to go now?"

Tony grins and sits up, staring at the beautiful man across from him. "Absolutely."

It's about twenty minutes before Tony is wobbling his way out onto the ice, belatedly realizing he hasn't ice skated in  _ years.  _ Fortunately, Stephen seems to be faring about the same.

Tony attempts to make his way over to Stephen with cool indifference, but ultimately fails when he trips on the blade and falls onto Stephen, causing them both to crash. Tony stares at the other man from atop his chest and tucks his head down and  _ laughs.  _ It takes a moment before Stephen joins, but soon enough they're both near tears on a floor of freezing ice.

Eventually, they do get back onto their feet, but this time they continue to hold onto each other. Tony wraps his arms around Stephen's waist and Stephen's around Tony's shoulders.

FRIDAY is smart enough to put on a playlist Tony will deny compiling if ever asked. The two men slowly and with ever increasing confidence, began moving around the make-shift rink.

Stephen soon became bold enough to try and spin Tony, but put a bit too much power behind it and sent Tony into a very fast spin and having him fall to the ground with a dizzy chuckle. He decides not to try and spin him again. He tugs Tony back to his feet carefully before they separate and skate as fast as they could around the rink. Just because they're "superheroes" doesn't mean they're not competitive. Let the media believe what the want.

It's probably after Tony barrels into Stephen a fourth time that they finally decide that's enough. Tony leaves the rink and undoes his laces, while Stephen's cloak creeps from wherever he was hiding and lifts him up dramatically while he undoes the ice on the ground.

After this is done, he and Tony go to the kitchen. Stephen, with his abysmal (yet somehow better than Tony's) cooking skills, just pulls out some thai leftovers from the night before and warms them up.

They eat the noodles in silence, and they can both already tell they're going to be sore tomorrow from the skating.

Tony glances at the clock, and is surprised to find it later than he thought. He immediately drags Stephen to their room after he finishes and puts on A New Hope.

This time, Stephen falls asleep on Tony's chest. 

He doesn't mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. And I hope you had a good Christmas! (Or anything you celebrate. Or if it was just a random day I hope you enjoyed it too.)


End file.
